


Lesser Evil

by brizamartian



Series: Necessary Roughness [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine and Kagami can't keep it in their pants when their together, Explicit Language, Frottage, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, Mild Painplay, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, basketball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizamartian/pseuds/brizamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daiki gets himself into a fight. Again. But this time he happens to run, quite literally, into Kagami, who's quite used to this kind of thing, so he begrudgingly decides to take care of him, have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and not clean blood off the floor. Somehow they end up in bed together, fingers end up in places they really shouldn't end up, Daiki really wants to spout profanity, Kagami likes popsicles, everything's a competition, and Daiki has a long, very involved argument with his own brain. </p>
<p><em>Don’t even think that way, you fucking faggot brain,</em> he mentally scolds.<br/>His brain has a nasty habit of replying in situations like these. <em>Well,</em> it says, <em>Kagami <strong>is</strong> pretty hot.</em><br/><em>Shut the fuck up, you homo! Kagami’s a dude.</em><br/><em>Yeah, sure. But he’s kinda hot. Just sayin’.</em><br/><em>I will murder you, brain! Hear me?</em><br/><em>Whatever. You’re just pissy cause you know I’m right.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I am AoKaga trash. I'm not ashamed. Sue me.  
> This is my very first, explicit fic. I usually don't do porn, but I was in the mood for some vaguely funny AoKaga porn and my brain shit this out.  
> Yeah.  
> Enjoy!

“This asshole’s got a big mouth on ‘im.”

Daiki grins. 

This one’s a big son of bitch, but Daiki’s pretty sure he could take him. “Yeah? If you play big, you get to talk big,” Daiki says, dribbling the ball at them tauntingly. They’re just mad ‘cause Daiki’s better then all of ‘em. They’re just jealous. 

When he challenged them - college students - to a game they’d been hesitant; they said something about not wanting to crush a highschooler’s dreams too bad, and that there’d be an odd number of people. Daiki thought it was fucking hilarious so he told them he’d play on the team with fewer players, wipe their asses all over the court so good _they’d_ be the ones picking their crushed dreams off the pavement, oh and he’d be goin’ easy on them. 

“Well, let’s see how big you play,” the leader-guy grits. Daiki grins some more. People are stupid.

Daiki doesn’t go all out, naturally. That’d be catastrophic, but he’s sure to kick their asses good enough to get them talking.

“Shit, this guy’s good. Hey, you really a highschooler?”

“Y’all really this suck-ass?” Daiki retorts. “Damn, this ain’t even fun. Like at all,” he says. And it’s not, really. The only one who can beat Daiki is Daiki. And Seirin, apparently, but that’s not important.

He kind of wishes that asshat Kagami were here. At least he’d be a bit more fun and put up a better fight. Plus, pissing him off is practically Daiki’s favorite non-basketball pastime. 

“Shut the hell up!” the leader-guy says. Daiki didn’t bother to remember their names. 

He sticks a finger in his ear, scratching. “I’ll shut up when you guys start playin’,” he says. Man, he’s bored.

They go at it for a little while longer. Daiki’s own “team” starts to get at him about being a ball hog, but it’s not like they can keep up with him so they need to shut the fuck up. He tells them so. As rudely as possible.

“This bastard. If you’re so good, why don’t you leave us the hell alone!” one of his “teammates” yells.

Daiki shrugs. “I’m bored. I thought you could entertain me, but your pussy asses ain’t got shit,” he mutters out, scratching the inside of his ear with his pinky.

“Say that again,” leader-guy dares, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Daiki looks him dead in the eye and says with very little inflection, “You faggots need to go the fuck home, wipe your vaginas, and rethink your life ‘cause YOU. AIN’T. GOT. SHIT.”

“That’s fucking it!” leader-guy yells right before his fist connects with Daiki’s collar bone.

He was aiming for his face, but Daiki managed to duck out of the way before the blow could land.

Daiki’s about to knee the guy in the abdomen when a foot collides with his shin. 

Daiki gasps.

Another guy’s gotten in on the action. 

_Shit._ Daiki hadn’t taken in the fact that their were a bunch of pissed off college guys here, not just one, before he antagonized leader-guy.

To be honest, Daiki was itching for a fight, but he wasn’t itching to get his ass beaten up. The college guys have other plans, apparently.

The guy who kicked him in the shin kicks him again in the back of the knee and Daiki’s leg buckles under him.

He elbows the guy in the groin on the way down, sending him into a squealing fit.

Daiki needs to get out of here. Right fucking now.

He struggles to his feet, fully prepared to make a run for it, even though his internal manliness guide is telling him to stand his ground and fight, his sense of self-preservation is louder, insisting he find an opening and leave before-

Leader-guy’s fist collides with his nose this time, sending a sharp, terrible shock of pain through Daiki’s entire body. _Oh, shit that hurts!_ He feels his eyes well up with tears. Manliness aside, that fucking hurt and if he cries, it’s not his fault, his nose may very well be broken.

He could already feel the bruise forming on his collar bone, and not to mention his shin.

Another fist sails into his stomach and he doubles over against it. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He couches once, struggling to breath. He tries not to puke.

Gasping hard, seemingly down for the count, he shoots out his leg, tripping leader guy before he has time to process it, and standing up as straight as he can.

_Later, you fucks,_ he thinks as he grabs his ball and runs.

They shout profanities after him. He looks back to see if they’re following him and-

He run’s smack into something hard and tall and…angry?

“The fuck- Aomine?”

Daiki looks up and, yes he did just run headlong into Kagami’s chest. “Shit. Kagami,” Daiki turns back. The college students round the corner and glare at him, seemingly trying to decide whether or not to chase him. 

Daiki takes and involuntary step towards Kagami, hoping that if they see he isn’t alone they won’t pursue him.

It seems to work. They back off, walking in the other direction.

Daiki turns to Kagami. Kagami is glaring at him. “The fuck was that?” he asks. And then his eyes widen. “Shit, your nose.”

Yeah, his nose is gushing blood like nobody’s business. Daiki starts to feel lightheaded. He doesn’t say anything.

Kagami keeps glaring. “What did you do?”

“Me?! I’m the one bleeding to death here, Bakagami!”

“Tch. I bet your ugly face was beggin’ to get punched, Ahomine” he says.

“ _Your_ ugly face is beggin’ for some too, Bakagami.”

Kagami rolls his eyes like a moron. “Come on,” he says.

“Come on where?” Daiki’s voice sounds all nasally, blood clogging his airflow. 

“My place isn’t too far from here.”

“The fuck we goin’ to your place for?”

“You’re gonna bleed to death,” Kagami replies as if he’s simply talking about the weather. The asshole probably doesn’t care if he bleeds to death right here and now…wait…then why’s he inviting him to his place? 

“Heh, I bet you can’t stand the thought of me dying, Bakagami. Then who’d kick your ass on the court?”

“Will you shut up?” 

Daiki’s about to say something rude and obnoxious in response, but he really is lightheaded and he sways slightly on his feet. 

Kagami looks concerned for a fraction of a second. Almost too fast for Daiki to catch, but he thinks he sees it. Maybe.

“You ok?”

“No. I think my nose is broken.” 

Kagami takes a step closer. Daiki leans away from him, not liking Kagami in his space bubble in a non-basketball environment. “Can’t tell. It’s too dark. Come on,” he says again, this time turning and beginning to walk away. Daiki contemplates his options. He could go home and, if he’s utterly unlucky, have to explain to his parents why he got beat up. Again. He could go to the hospital but he fucking hates hospitals. Or he could go with Kagami. The main problem with that option being that he’d being going somewhere _with Kagami._

He sighs. All three options suck. 

He trails behind Kagami, deciding he’s the lesser evil, and attempting to hold his nose to stop the bleeding, but giving up because it hurts too much to touch it.

Kagami’s shaking his head. “I bet you get your ass beat all the time,” he says.

“Yeah. I do. But usually the other guy looks worse.”

“That’s what you get for taking on a group of college guys.”

“Hey! I didn’t think they’d all gang up on me! One guy, no prob. I’d never lose a fight to one guy, but you know, three’s a crowd.”

Kagami turns down a corner and starts pulling out his keys. _Wow, we really were close to his place._

“Don’t get blood on the floor,” Kagami says as he unlocks the door.

Daiki glares at him. “How the fuck and I supposed to do that!? My nose is a geyser,” he whines, despite himself. Everything’s starting to hurt way more now.

Kagami disappears into another room, leaving Daiki in the doorway. Daiki’s about to open his mouth to complain about something, anything, everything, when Kagami shoves a towel into his face.

“Ow!”

“Hold it there,” Kagami says, devoid of any sympathy.

Daiki glares, but holds the towel to his nose as hard as he can stand.

Kagami disappears again and then comes back out, grabs his arm, and deposits him unceremoniously on the couch. 

Daiki doesn’t have any more energy to bitch. That’s the problem with getting into fights. It’s not so bad at first, even if you’re losing. The adrenaline keeps most of the pain at bay. It’s a rush. Like playing basketball and not knowing whether you’ll win or lose. Like playing basketball against Kagami. But once that wear’s off and you know you’re safe, all the fight leaves you like a sigh and you’re left sagging, in pain, and exhausted. Daiki knows this from experience. Lot’s of it.

Daiki’s eyes begin to shut and he feels like he could fall asleep if it weren’t for the instant pain in his left shoulder. His collar bone is fast becoming the most painful injury. Daiki thanks every deity he can think of - and all the ones he can’t - that tomorrow is saturday and he doesn’t have to do the school thing.

“Move your hand and hold this,” Kagami says, slapping his hand away from his face none too gently and pushing something cold into his other hand. It’s an ice pack.

Daiki presses it lightly to his collar bone, wincing at the cold and pain.

Kagami leans forward, and Daiki, instinctually, leans back. “What are you doing?” he tries glaring but it’s half-assed. Too much pain. 

“Seeing if your nose is broken,” he replies.

“Oh,” is all Daiki manages, pressing down on the ice pack a little harder as he adjusts to the cold. It soothes the intense throbbing in his shoulder a great deal. 

Kagami shakes his head. “It’s not.” He grabs the bloody towel and presses it to Daiki’s nose. Daiki’s eyes widen slightly. His space bubble violated again, but he doesn’t have to energy or will to comment.

“Hurt anywhere else?” Kagami asks conversationally. Daiki starts to wonder how many times Taiga’s been in a fight. Or more importantly, how many times he’s helped someone who’s been in a fight. It seems like this is something he’s used to.

“I’m hurt everywhere,” Daiki mumbles. It sounds way more pathetic than he would’ve liked.

Kagami’s face softens just slightly with that concerned look again. It’s definitely there this time. It sticks. He gets up and runs the towel under some water and comes back, pressing it to his face again.

It’s very welcome; blessedly cool.

Daiki tries to breathe out of his nose like a complete idiot and sends himself into a coughing fit.

Kagami shakes his head. That look is still on his face. Daiki wonder’s how long he can keep it there. “Don’t do that. Moron."

“Oh, yeah, thanks for letting me know, captain hindsight.”

“If anyone’s captain hindsight, it’s you,” Kagami replies, a long-suffering sigh in his voice. Daiki’s eyes threaten to roll, but he refrains. “Seriously, where else did they get you?”

Daiki looks down at his leg. Stretching it out a big and wincing. There’s a very dark, purple bruise forming in the middle of his shin. That’s definitely going to hurt tomorrow.

“Put some ice on that too,” Kagami says, switching hands.

Daiki complies, moving the ice pack from his now numb shoulder to his burning leg. “Ah,” he exhales as the ice does it’s magic.

Kagami peers under the towel. “I think it’s stopped bleeding,” he says. “But…” He gets up and goes to the freezer, wrapping some ice in the towel and coming back, pressing the makeshift ice pack to Daiki’s nose gently. 

Daiki grits his teeth against the hardness of the ice, wanting to pull away, but then Kagami’s hand’s on the back of his neck, keeping him from escaping. Daiki hadn’t realized he’d actually been pulling away.

Kagami’s hands are large and warm and remind Daiki of his own. Callused from playing too much basketball, but not totally without softness. They’re-

If Daiki could glare at himself, he would. _Stop thinking about his hands, you faggot!_ he chastises himself.

He glances at Kagami, who looks rather unaffected by all this. Daiki has to ask “You’re used to this aren’t you?”

Kagami locks eyes with him for a second and then looks away. “Uh, yeah actually. I had my fair share of fights back in L.A. So did Tatsuya.”

_So that’s it. He used to have to put Tatsuya back together after a fight. That’s why he’s used to it._

“Ah. Tatsuya doesn’t seem like the type to brawl,” Daiki muses. He honestly couldn’t imagine pretty boy being able to hold his own.

Kagami’s shaking his head, smiling slightly. “Tatsuya rubs people the wrong way sometimes. Like you. He got into lots of fights. Maybe more than me.”

“ _You_ seem like the fighting type,” Daiki says. He doesn’t mean it as a compliment or an insult, or anyway in particular. It’s just a statement of fact.

Kagami shrugs. “Mmm. When I was younger, yeah, but not so much later on.”

Daiki stops talking because he’s getting seriously tired.

Kagami moves his hand and examines Daiki’s nose again. He leans forward, only inches away. Daiki’s brain must not be working right because for some reason he can’t stop trying to figure out exactly how many centimeters apart they are. Eight? Ten maybe? He closes his eyes.

“You tired?” Kagami asks, an odd cadence to his voice.

“Yeah,” Daiki sighs heavily. His ribs hurt too, but he doesn’t want to put ice on it. Too cold.

Kagami sighs too. “You can sleep here. If you want,” he tells him.

Daiki can’t even pretend that isn’t exactly what he wants. This couch is feeling comfier by the second. “Yeah…thanks.” Oh, god, he’s starting to be polite. That means he’s really fucked.

Kagami notices too. “Did you just say thank you? Wow, you must be in pain.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, no heat behind it at all.

“Here, I’ll get you an aspirin.”

_Yes. Good. Asprin._ “Hey, you got any sleeping pills?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kagami gets up once more and comes back with a glass of water, and two pills.

Daiki gulps them both down, needing the sweet, sweet relief of sleep. “Thanks, Bakagami.” _Shit, I said it again._

“No problem,” Kagami replies.

Daiki inhales through his mouth, leaning back onto the couch. He’s already getting sleepy. He barely notices Kagami putting a blanket over him, turning off the light and walking to his room…

Daiki doesn’t sleep long though. It takes him a second to figure out what woke him up. It’s the pain in his shoulder. “Fuck,” he grits through clenched teeth. He was sleeping on it wrong. It hurts more than before. He definitely should’ve been more careful to sleep on his other side.

He glances down at the blanket over him and then around. _Right. I’m in Kagami’s living room._ He reminds himself after a moment of disorientation.

He sighs. Leaning back again, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder.

A few minutes later he hears soft footsteps padding through the room. The fridge opens.

“Having a snack at this hour?” Daiki mutters.

Kagami nearly drops the food in his hands. “Why are you still awake?” he asks, sounding genuinely surprised. He ruffles around the kitchen for a moment before coming into the living room and peering at Daiki in the dark. Kagami looks to be biting into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _God, he’s so fucking American._

“My shoulder’s killing me,” he answers honestly. 

Kagami stops chewing. “Yeah?”

Daiki nods, then realizes it’s probably to dark to see the small movement. “Yeah.”

Kagami’s silent for a little while. He takes another bite, chews and swallows. “I need milk,” he says. “You can sleep in my bed, if you want. It’s softer.”

Two thoughts go to war in Daiki’s mind: one, _the bed is probably way softer, I wanna be in it so bad, I’m so fucking tired, yes, bed, good._ The other is something like: _Ew. Kagami’s bed._

The first wins out in the end. For the most part.

He sighs like it’s a burden. “Fine,” he says. “Just for a little while though,” he yawns. “I just need a little sleep.”

“Whatever,” Kagami says from the fridge. He’s pours himself a glass of milk.

Daiki hoists himself up with some difficulty and finds his way to Kagami’s bedroom. 

It’s smallish, but the bed’s not too small at least. And it looks comfy as hell. Daiki notes the fact that he’s got some of the exact same posters the wall in his room at home. Then he shudders at the thought. Everyone always said they were similar. Daiki didn’t like the evidence he was seeing here.

He climbs into Kagami’s bed and yes, it’s soft. He leans back into the pillows and they smell like-

Well, they smell like Kagami he supposes. He didn’t realize he knew Kagami’s smell until now, but he does. Like spicy body spray, laundry detergent, and the faintest hint of sweat. But not in a bad way; in an alive way. He has a very human type of smell-

_Quit it brain,_ Daiki thinks to himself. He’s tired of his mind running it’s figurative mouth. He needs to sleep. 

He begins to drift off when a voice says, “Move over.” Entirely too tired to process the voice, Daiki simply complies, scooting over in the bed. He falls promptly back to sleep.

When he wakes, there’s something hard and warm pressed against his back. He’d like to sink into it. He opens his eyes a bit, confused once again, before reminding himself for the second time where he is and what happened yesterday. He still hasn’t identified the thing against his back.

He turns his head and is met with a face full of bright red hair. “Shit,” he smothers a sneeze. Sneezing would be bad right about now. His nose still hurts and it feels a bit swollen. “Shit,” he says again, realizing finally that the warm, hairy, snoring thing is definitely Kagami.

When Kagami said he could sleep in his bed he didn’t think he meant “with him in it.”

_Shit, this is so fucking gay._

Daiki tries to look away, but has a hard time doing so. He’s never really taken a good look at Kagami’s face before, or more accurately, really taken the time to think about his face.

He isn’t a bad looking guy, really. It’s kinda a shame. Daiki wishes he were butt ugly, but he’s not. His eyebrows are kinda weird and distracting, but he’s got these high cheekbones and perfect skin and, not to mention the eyes. Maybe that’s why people say “easy on the eyes.” It’s all about them. Bright, intense, fierce and cat-like. They’re closed now though, and he’s still pretty nice to look at-

Daiki digs his fists into his eye sockets. What is wrong with him? Must be the sleeping pills. They’re making him loony.

Daiki leans back, trying to ignore the sleeping body next to him so he can go back to sleep. By the look of the light out the window, it can’t be later than 5 A.M. Certainly no time to be awake. 

He tries his hardest to disappear completely into Kagami’s soft pillows, but he keeps getting distracted by the breathing to his left, reminding him that Kagami’s close. Way too close.

Everyone of Daiki’s nerves is standing at attention. He’s way too affected by Kagami, just in general. When they’re on the court, it’s electric; Daiki can hardly pay any attention to anything else at all. Turns out, it’s the same off the court.

_What a fucking nightmare,_ he thinks to himself as he turns around, and closes his eyes tightly, willing himself to think non-Kagami related thoughts. 

_Basketball, basketball, basketball, playing basketball, playing basketball against Seirin, playing basketball against Kagami, Kagami, Kagami, Kagami-_

“Fuck my life,” he mutters to himself. He doesn’t even like this asshole, yet he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about him. A lot. Mostly in a basketball related sense. 

_I wanna play Kagami. When can I play Kagami? Kagami is wearing my shoes. I kinda wish Kagami were here. I wonder where Kagami is?_ It’s a typical train of thought. He’d like to kick his brain’s ass when it gets like that. It makes it sounds like he’s in love with the guy the way can’t get him out of his mind-

_Don’t even think that way, you fucking faggot brain,_ he mentally scolds.

His brain has a nasty habit of replying in situations like these. _Well,_ it says _Kagami **is** pretty hot._

_Shut the fuck up, you homo! Kagami’s a dude._

_Yeah, sure. But he’s kinda hot. Just sayin’._

_I will murder you, brain! Hear me?_

_Whatever. You’re just pissy cause you know I’m right._

Daiki buries himself deeper, shuts his eyes tighter; he’s completely unwilling to even entertain that train of thought. Kagami is most certainly not hot…

Well, he is, kinda, for a guy. But Daiki doesn’t think so…

Well he does actually, but-

Kagami shifts around onto his back. He blinks a few times against the light. It’s still dark outside, but on the verge of becoming lighter. “Hmm.” He turns around and grabs his phone off of the nightstand, checking the time. Daiki peers over and sees 5:12 A.M. on the screen. 

He really needs to go back to sleep. Like right the fuck now.

“Aomine?” Kagami mumbles, turning back around. He looks at Daiki sleepily, blinking to get his eyes to focus properly. It takes about five years off of him. He looks young and harmless. And kinda cute-

_I will actually shoot myself in the fucking head if you don’t shut up, brain._

“What?” Daiki means to snap. He’s pissed at Kagami for looking so-

But it comes out wrong. I can’t really build the anger up properly. It sucks because it’s usually very easy to get angry at the guy, but it’s a struggle now.

“How’s your shoulder?” he asks quietly. He’s facing him now. They’re…ten? Ten centimeters apart? 

“Uh…it’s…” he’s about to say it’s fine, but that’s actually not true. It hurts like a bitch. “Kinda hurts,” he mutters.

“Lemme see it,” Kagami says, and without waiting for a response he reaches across the ten centimeter gap and tugs Daiki’s t-shirt collar off his shoulder. He runs his fingers lightly over the bruise. “Shit,” he says. 

Daiki can’t imagine how it looks. He can’t actually imagine much of anything. His brain has obviously left the building. All that’s left are his too-awake nerve endings that seem to latch onto every single part of Kagami’s finger tips, burning the feeling into his skin.

“…Is it bad?” Daiki asks after a moment’s pause, forcing words to come out of his mouth with very little help from his stupid, stupid gay-ass brain.

“Yeah. Kinda is. It’s totally purple,” he says. And-

Shit, he leans in closer, trying to get a better look. Now Daiki can feel his exhaled breath across his collarbone too.

_Focus on the pain,_ he tells himself.

“You might wanna ice it again,” Kagami says lightly. He’s much quieter than usual. Must be a morning thing. His hair is somehow messier than normal, too. Daiki didn’t think Taiga’s hair could get messier. 

Daiki shakes his head. “Don’t wanna,” he says stubbornly. He actually hates icing things. He doesn’t like the cold much. Hence the thick jackets and sweaters all the damn time.

Kagami glares a sleepy glare at him. “You’re such a baby,” he says.

“Shut up, Bakagami.”

Kagami sighs and his fingers drift up Daiki’s neck for just a second. There’s no bruising there. Daiki knows that. 

Kagami’s eyes widen slightly and he draws his hand back. “You’re gonna ice it,” he says. And then he gets up and leaves before Daiki can protest.

_The hell was that?_

When he comes back, he shoves the icepack onto his shoulder. “Owwy! Fuck you, Bakagami!”

“Quit whining, Ahomine.”

Daiki sighs, letting the cold numb him a bit. Maybe it’ll calm the rest of his Kagami-obsessed nerves as well.

Daiki, very stupidly, reaches up to hold onto the icepack, not taking into account the fact that Kagami’s still holding it. 

He lays his hand right on top of Kagami’s and, yeah, there goes his brain again. He almost wants to roll his eyes at himself. _What a fucking moron. You knew Kagami’s hand was still there-_

Oh, wait. Some part of him knew that, didn’t it? He put his hand there anyway. He’s worse than an idiot then. He’s totally gay right now. He groans internally, not liking this one bit. Must look for an out-

And Kagami-

Kagami doesn’t move his hand right away, he looks surprised for a brief second, but then the surprise fades slightly and he still hasn’t moved his hand yet. He just fucking leaves it there under Daiki’s like it’s no big deal. He's looking at Daiki with these _eyes_. Eyes he can't quite explain. Questioning, intense, hungry.

Daiki, like the moronic faggot he seems to be right about now, decides to issue a challenge because that’s what he does when he’s threatened, (and if he tells himself it’s a challenge, a competition, and nothing else, he’ll feel less gay and maybe his heart will quit pounding and his brain will finally shut up). He curls his fingers around Kagami’s to see if he’ll freak out and move his hand. Then Daiki will make fun of him for overreacting or something; play it off like a joke. “What’s wrong, Bakagami?” he’ll say. “Can’t take a little hand holding? You that insecure?”

His plan doesn’t go the way it was supposed to. 

Kagami doesn’t move his hand away. He keeps staring at him instead, right in the eye, and there’s a light behind it. Kagami’s aware a challenge has been issued. He’s not about to back down.

Daiki frowns at him, trying to think of another way to make Kagami uncomfortable, to get him to move. He remembers Kagami trailing his fingers up his neck before, then pulling away. 

Daiki represses the urge to grin wickedly.

He twines his fingers with Kagami’s and moves them up his neck. The icepack falls away, but Daiki barely notices it. 

Daiki moves his hand, leaving Kagami’s alone on his neck. 

And Kagami, the stupid bastard, still doesn’t back down from this little game of chicken. He keeps sliding his fingers up so they’re in Daiki’s hair and Daiki’s brain starts stuttering little profanities.

His thumb brushes the skin behind Daiki’s ear and Daiki’s brain squeals _Yes!_. 

_Shut up…_ but it’s faint in comparison. Kagami’s hands feel really nice on him. Too nice. 

Daiki reaches up, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder, and puts his hand on the side of Kagami’s face, brushing his own thumb over his cheekbone.

_Come on, Bakagami, tell me to stop._

Kagami runs his hand through Daiki’s hair, first quick, and then slower, trailing his fingertips purposefully through his scalp.

_What is happening? Why’s this happening?…Oh, I started this stupid game of chicken didn’t I…But…I thought he’d back off!_

Kagami doesn’t back off at all. He just keeps playing in Daiki’s hair, looking like he’s kinda enjoying himself.

Daiki, despite himself, is enjoying it too. Way too much. He loves the feeling of fingers in his hair. 

Daiki trails his own fingers down Kagami’s face. His thumb “accidentally” catches on Kagami’s lip. 

Kagami’s eyes flash wickedly. He licks Daiki’s thumb.

_No! Don’t do that…do that again…one more time._

He sucks Daiki’s thumb into his mouth with an evil look on his face, daring Daiki to retreat. Daiki refuses to lose to him.

He pulls his thumb out of his mouth and sticks his middle finger in instead. Kagami sucks on it. 

All Daiki can think about is how fast this went of straight to flamingly homosexual. Hella fast.

Daiki tries to breath out normally but his breath comes out sounding suspiciously like a pant.

Kagami’s eyes take on a strange new light, almost like surprise mixed with wonder. Like he can’t quite believe Daiki’s doing this. 

Daiki doesn’t believe it either.

Kagami stops sucking on his finger-

And starts sucking on Daiki’s lower lip.

He leaned forward so fast that Daiki’s natural instinct to move away didn’t have time to connect the dots. Either that or that instinct has inverted itself. He leans into Kagami, despite himself.

He tastes great. 

Kagami must’ve brushed his teeth after the sandwich and milk last night because he taste kinda like mint with just the tiniest hint of peanut butter. 

Kagami sinks his teeth lightly into his bottom lip before sticking his tongue in his mouth.

Daiki doesn’t like being outdone, in anything, so he sticks he tongue in Kagami’s mouth, dancing around, tasting him.

_The fuck is even happening?_

It feels like they’re playing basketball, weirdly enough. Everything a challenge, a competition with one another. It feels…natural. 

Kagami tilts his head to the side, kissing him deeper, groaning low in the back of his throat.

The sound goes straight to Daiki’s crotch.

Kagami tugs him closer, putting his hands in his hair again, pulling at it, kissing him harder, using his teeth. 

Daiki’s never been kissed like this. 

Girls don’t kiss like this. 

This feels like a fight. Like a match. Hotter and fiercer and more painful and _better_ than soft, fragile kisses and slow movements. There’s none of that here. Just Kagami kissing Daiki so hard he wants to die and Daiki kissing him back like he’s trying to kill him.

They haven’t said a word since the game started, like they’d made up some unspoken rule that whoever speaks first, points out the obvious absurdity of the situation, loses.

He feels like Kagami knows the game. He’s so in-tune with him.

Daiki wonders faintly how long he’s wanted to make out with him. Since they first played against each other? He didn’t realize he’d been wanting to stick his tongue in Kagami’s mouth until he actually did it. Whatever. Hindsight’s 20/20.

To bad he’s going to realize later how ridiculous this is. And regret it forever.

Daiki’s straight. 

Completely.

…Except where Kagami’s concerned because then he wants to do all sorts of terribly nasty things he doesn’t really want to do with anyone else. 

Why?

What is it about Kagami? About his face, his body, his voice that makes Daiki wanna be all over him all the fucking time? He’s drawn to him. Sparks fly. He forgets his sexuality in an instant. There’s this crazy, explosive tension that crackles in the air when they’re occupying the same space. Guess that tension’s gotta be released somehow at some point. This’ll work. 

God, he wants to be naked right now.

Daiki climbs on top of him, not breaking away from the kiss. He’s getting harder by the second. Kagami hooks a leg around his waist, bringing their hips together as a way of telling him that, yes, Kagami’s hard too.

Daiki has the distinct urge to say “fuck,” but he keeps it in. No talking. He’s gonna win this. He’s gonna reduce Kagami to a little puddle. He’s gonna have him begging, screaming his name.

He lifts Kagami’s shirt up, exposing his perfect, caramel abs and Daiki just hates him for being so fucking sexy because it’s really messing with his head.

Daiki breaks away from Kagami’s lips and starts licking his abs.

Kagami inhales sharply and Daiki feels like laughing. _This is just too much fun._ He kinda wants to cry too; mourn the death to his heterosexuality.

Then he wonders what other sounds he could get out of him.

He licks some more, pushing his shirt up further, exposing his chest. His pecs are perfect too. What a dick.

Kagami’s a fucking god, isn’t he? How can he _not_ be attracted to him? It’s not even his fault.

He flicks his tongue over his nipple.

Kagami squirms a little, losing some of his composure. _Excellent._

Daiki sucks on it, and then bites lightly, pulling a very satisfying moan from Kagami’s perfect throat.

He wants to lick that too. He kinda wishes he had more mouths ‘cause there’s just too much Kagami to lick.

He starts kissing, sucking and biting his neck, wanting to leave hickeys all over it. Some girls hate that, but Kagami obviously likes it. He’s moaning louder now.

Daiki leans back to examine his handy work. Kagami laying under him, nipples all pink and hard, spit and faint pink marks all over his neck. 

Daiki hums. He’s never seen a sexier picture in his life. Undoing Kagami is the most fun he’s ever had.

But Kagami doesn’t give him much time to reflect. 

He hooks his arm around his waist and flips him over so he’s on top. Daiki stares up at him in bewilderment, his reaction times slowed and his eyes getting caught on every little thing about him. His swollen puffy lips are a sight of particular interest for Daiki. He wants to kiss them again, but Kagami has other plans for his lips.

He lifts Daiki’s shirt and starts trailing kisses down him stomach. Daiki shivers, trying really really hard to not say anything, but it’s getting progressively more difficult the lower Kagami goes.

He spends a moment playing with the trail of hair from Daiki’s navel and then he moves lower, tugging Daiki’s pants down with controlled slowness, kissing his happy trail all the while.

Daiki’s the one coming undone now. And he doesn’t like it one bit, but god, he loves it.

His pants inch lower, bit by bit, Kagami not picking up his pace in the least. 

Daiki wants to scream at him. He shuts his eyes.

And finally, his dick springs into view and Kagami pauses. 

Daiki opens his eyes to find Kagami staring at his dick with an odd expression. Daiki wants to ask what the look is about, but reminds himself he’s not allowed to speak.

And then Kagami-

Oh, god, Kagami licks it like a popsicle.

Daiki sticks his fist in his mouth.

And Kagami licks it again, slow and steady and starts sucking on the head. His teeth get caught a couple of times, but it just leaves Daiki shaking for _more_. Daiki really begins to wonder if maybe Kagami’s done this before. 

But he doesn’t take the whole thing in his mouth, just strokes the base with his hand and sucks a dribble of pre come from the slit, plus the teeth, so probably not.

Doesn’t matter though; it feels amazing.

Then Daiki realizes he’s losing.

He grabs Kagami by the hair, hard, and Kagami moans. He’s just like Daiki. A little pain never hurt.

He pulls him away from his cock (with some remorse) and pushes him away roughly, then climbs right on top of him. 

He scoots down, settling himself between Kagami’s legs and decides on a whim to shuck his pants and suck on his balls. Just like that. 

Kagami's cock is about the same size as Daiki's, but straighter. Daiki's own has a slight upward curve to it; Kagami's stands perfectly perpendicular from his body. His pubic hair is thick and dark, and Daiki's hand, the one that isn't stroking him, tangles in it, tugging at the hairs a bit.

Kagami exhales a loud moan, looking gorgeous. Daiki watches him as he sucks on one ball, then the other, refusing to take his eyes off of him.

He loves it when girls do that. Look up at him while they suck his cock. 

Apparently, Kagami likes it when Daiki does it too, ‘cause he winds he hands in Daiki’s hair, staring at him with heavy lidded eyes as Daiki sucks his balls, jerks him off, and pulls lightly at his pubic hair. He finds he's a decent multi-tasker. 

He’s gonna make him come.

He wants to make him come so bad.

Kagami sees the desire in his eyes. He grins, yanking Daiki away from his dick and pulling him up to kiss him painfully.

They’re dicks are aligned.

Kagami wraps his hand tightly around both of their cocks and Daiki pants into Kagami’s mouth. 

He starts stroking them together, slow and steady at first, the rougher and faster, and it’s fine with Daiki.

He plays with Kagami’s nipples with his hands and Kagami moans into him. He’s sensitive there. It almost makes Daiki laugh.

Kagami starts moaning louder and Daiki follows suit, getting closer to orgasm with each stroke.

He doesn’t want to come first. He tries to hang on, but his composure is slipping. It feels so good, Kagami’s cock rubbing against his, Kagami’s big, warm hands Daiki couldn’t stop thinking about.

Kagami's so fucking beautiful. His abs clench, breathing hard, his hair's a mess, shirt askew, he's got red marks all over his neck from Daiki's teeth, and Daiki wants to do this shit all day long. It's about as good as playing basketball with him. Maybe better. Daiki's beginning to wonder why it took him getting beat up for them to get into bed together. He's also beginning to wonder how he ever thought this whole "sex with guys" thing wasn't for him. It's kinda fantastic if he's honest.

His shoulder still tweaks painfully at his movements, but he couldn't care less. 

Right as he’s about to tip over the edge, Kagami moans “Daiki-“

It’s enough. It sends him careening off into the best orgasm he’s had in a long time, maybe even in his life. “Taiga-“ he groans.

Kagami comes a split second later. 

Daiki becomes boneless as a noodle when he’s done, laying on top of Kagami heavily. 

Kagami brings his arms up around Daiki in a warm hug that feels strangely out of place. It’s so _unsexual_. It’s just plain comfortable.

After a few seconds of them trying to catch their breath, Kagami says, “You lost.”

Daiki’s head snaps up. “Excuse me? You spoke first! You said my name!”

“Yeah, but you came first.”

“You still lost.”

Kagami shakes his head. “Tie.”

“Fine.”

Then they’re quiet. Daiki closes his eyes as he lays on top of Kagami, feeling warm and floaty. He doesn’t like how comfortable he is. Sex is one thing, this is another. 

_Ugh, I’m such a faggot,_ he thinks to himself, but not angrily. Just accepting.

He sighs. There’s nothing he can do. Kagami feels amazing no matter what.

“Is there gonna be a tie breaker?” Kagami asks hesitantly. There are bigger questions in his eyes. Daiki knows that.

Daiki locks eyes for a long moment. He says, “Well, duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? I was thinking about doing a Kagami POV maybe. Or doing a stupid sequel of some kind. You know, like the tie-breaker? Yes? No? I don't even know how this happened. I'm drowning in AoKaga, someone save me.


End file.
